


It Came From Outer Space

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The last thing Eddie had expected when he had turned on the news that morning was to see the scrolling headline declare that aliens had invaded the planet.Well, scratch that. It was the second to last thing that he would have expected that morning. The last thing he had ever expected would be the fact that he was currently being fucked by one of those aliens.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	It Came From Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i _had_ to use the prompt title as the title for this one because that kind of pun about sums up my sense of humor

The last thing Eddie had expected when he had turned on the news that morning was to see the scrolling headline declare that aliens had invaded the planet.

Well, scratch that. It was the second to last thing that he would have expected that morning. The last thing he had ever expected would be the fact that he was currently being fucked by one of those aliens. That wasn't in his job description as ambassador. It had just sort of happened. One minute he was showing Richie around the neighborhood, and next thing he knew they were falling into Eddie's bed, hands scrambling to touch every part of each other that they could.

After the initial desperation had started to wear off, Eddie had to admit Richie's skin felt odd under his hands. And when they had taken their clothes off, they both had taken the time to study each other's bodies, because they were obviously differences. It definitely got very un-sexy when they had to discuss how they could pleasure each other, but once they had found out they were actually pretty compatible as a species, it had gone right back to frantic touches and kisses.

Eddie had pointed to where he kept lube and condoms before laying back against the sheets, and well, Richie didn't have to be told twice. He had taken his time opening Eddie, following Eddie's breathless here and there suggestions, and then finally he had slid in with a moan.

And here they were, Richie fucking him hard and fast, Eddie's bed hitting against the wall with a clang on each thrust. That was nothing, however, compared to how loud Eddie was. He had never really been one for making much noise when it came to sex, but apparently Richie's talkative nature was contagious. When Eddie wasn't busy moaning, he was encouraging Richie to go harder and faster, like that was even possible. Eddie was pretty sure he had never been fucked this thoroughly in is life.

"Yeah, baby, you like that, huh?" Richie asked. "Can't get enough, can you?"

"No, I can't," Eddie mumbled, drool trickling down his chin. "It's so good Richie. So good."

"You won't be able to go back to just any old guy from your planet, will you? You'll need that alien cock."

Eddie nodded frantically, his head sliding off of the pillow.

"Say it," Richie demanded, burying his cock into Eddie and then stopping. "Say it or I stop for good."

Eddie glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"You willing to call that bluff?"

"Ugh, fine. I need that alien cock. I need _yours_ , so please Richie? Please fuck me good."

Richie started moving his hips again, and as he did so, reached down so he could jerk Eddie off in time with him. Eddie had already been close from Richie's brutal fucking, so it didn't take longer before he was screwing his eyes shut and screaming with the force of his orgasm. He melted into the sheets with a content sigh as the fired down. He figured by then that Richie would start fucking him again, but he was eerily silent above him, so Eddie cracked an eye open to find Richie gaping at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Your... your dick just shot fire."

"Uh, yeah. I thought that we went over all of this during that incredibly awkward situation so it wouldn't be awkward right now, and you're making it awkward."

"You said that you also ejaculate from your dick. You never said that it was fucking fire! Jesus, I'm fucking glad I didn't let that thing near my ass."

"Oh, stop freaking out Earthman, and finish fucking me before the mood is completely ruined."

Richie mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'fucking aliens' but he did start thrusting again, so Eddie wasn't exactly concerned about losing _his_ alien any time soon.


End file.
